Conventional cyclonic separator-purging systems are directed towards separating particulates as catalyst from cracked hydrocarbons such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,572,780 and 4,581,205.
However, for particulates having a mean size diameter of about 3-60 microns such as is the case with the fly ash produced from a coal gasification process, conventional separator-purging systems would cause excessive elutriation of the flyash by the purge gas.
The present invention is directed towards overcoming this problem in the prior art.
Applicant is not aware of any prior art which, in his judgment as one skilled in this particular art, would anticipate or render obvious the present invention. However, for the purpose of fully developing the background of this invention, and establishing the state of requisite art, the following art is set forth: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,510,021; 4,572,780; 4,397,738; 3,817,872; 2,784,803; 4,581,205 and 4,455,220.